The Warlord's Apprentice
by Life-Luvr123
Summary: Megatron is all she has every known. And he did save her from the evil Optimus Prime. But just when Rapture begins to truly follow her Lord, she learns the truth - her real name. Now, she fights back, trying to find out what happened in her past, and why her heart is coming to love the name she was taught to fear - Optimus Prime. Sequel to The AllSpark Reborn. OptimusXOC
1. Shattered Hope

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TRANSFORMERS NAME, TITLES, OR ASSOCIATES/CHARACTERS. I OWN ANYTHING UNRECOGNIZEABLE AND ALL OF THE OCs AS WELL AS THE COUPLE ASHTIMUS. THANK YOU. _**

**Hello everyone! After Book One, I went back and reread the AllSpark Reborn for myself. I would like to thank all who have followed and favorite this story – that truly means a lot. I mean, in my opinion, it was far from great, but hey, that's me being an overly critical self perfectionist. Anyways, I would also like to personally thank each of my reviewers of Book One: The AllSpark Reborn. They were very appreciative and respected guys. :D Now, after rereading, I was thinking ****_"Dang. Book One was a mess. I need to give my readers something a WHOLE lot better for Book Two: The Warlord's Apprentice."_**** And that is what I want to give you folks. The very best I can dish out for you. **

**Oh, and YES I DID post this YESTERDAY, but I guess for some reason my computer just isn't working and it didn't register… anyhow, I'm kinda glad it did so, cause I realized that this thing was bad when I tried to post it…. So, I made it even more spectacular for all of ya'll. Now, my expectations for the Warlord's Apprentice….**

**The chapters will be LONGER. The time to type them will be longer. The plot will be deeper, the action better written and more expressive, the building romantic tension between Optimus and Ashley will grow – and the sequel, aka what you are reading now, will DEFINETLY have more chapters than Book One. : ) So, without further ado, I give you –**

**The Prologue of The Reborn Saga's Book Two: The Warlord's Apprentice! (try saying that five times fast)**

The fog clung to the ground, keeping morning's faint embrace to the very air. It seemed ominously beautiful as the sun rose turning the very atmosphere golden. The grass swayed gently, their stalks frozen in the morning's cool touch. Dew was wet and freezing where the earth had been clawed open and a sticky bluish substance stained the ground. The grass, although still alive, was bent and pressed in places as if mighty angels had fallen upon there in a great battle. In the centre of the field, was a pile of metal, the scratches and dents betraying the shining paint on the smooth metal. However, upon further inspection, an observer could have seen wheels on the longer parts of the metal, and a faint royal blue paint job with eerie scarlet colored flames under the dirt and bluish stains across the metal.

The bird's quiet chants were broken as the steady growls of engines neared, and they leaped into the air as they sensed the approach of humans. Rumbling up to the road that carved into this quiet wilderness, the source of the engine noises originated from a long line of army Hummers. The morning then sank into an eerie quiet as a man pointed to the pile of metal. They exited their vehicles slowly, and cautiously, as if whatever had damaged the great shining iron clad pile was still lurking evilly in each of the bundles of grass. They looked around, and another man mumbled into a walkie-talkie, still looking upon the great collection of metal. There was a static reply, and the man nodded, speaking into it once more.

The soldiers turned as engines revved in the distance, and coming close. Soon, two vehicles pulled up; a search and rescue Hummer 2012 with a neon green paint, as well as a sleek black GMC Topkick. Pulling in between the two cars and around them to mix with the Hummers of the humans was a sleek, pink motorcycle of custom make. However, what would have alerted anyone to anything suspicious was that the motorcycle was driving itself; no human was clad upon its back. However, the men walking cautiously towards the broken metal frame barely gave it a shocked expression. No cries of "GHOST BIKE!" or "FREAKY CYCLE!" pierced the air. In fact, the soldiers seemed to relax sufficiently when the Topkick's hood opened – and split. The parts inside began to rearrange and set themselves in a different pattern. Soon, legs emerged followed by a torso with arms and cannons donning the forearms. Soon, the shoulders spilt apart, wires and gears whirring as a head emerged and the curving parts created a helm. Two twin lights flared to life as optics shone silvery blue. The search and rescue hummer followed suit, the twisted of his chest as he rounded the torso to face front and the motorcycle sweeping with a grace of a ballerina made of metal.

This was NEST; short for Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Strike Team, the classified division was paired with the Autobots. They were robotic self-functioning organisms from the planet Cybertron, fighting a centuries old war with the evil Decepticons. Their transformations, while awe inspiring and incredibly startling, were still a part of the everyday life with this group of soldiers. One human in particular approached the Hummer, his face determined but gentle. Having been on par with these special aliens the longest next to an old friend of his, Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox knew that none of the bipedal giants would ever harm a human freely.

"Ratchet," came the hardened voice of the solider. He pointed at the metal. "Is….Is Optimus…..?" the soldier couldn't finish.

Ratchet walked over to the fallen form, and for the first time, the pile's true shape was made clear. A regal form lay slumped in the dirt heavily upon his right shoulder, his arms limp out in front of him. His legs had fallen at an angle away from his body as if he was bowing in on himself. The medic made his way to Optimus's chest and choked a little bit as his optics fell upon a savage wound; a gaping hole in the Prime's stomach, just a little too far up and off center to have done any life threatening damage, but the wound was clogged with Energon nonetheless. Crouching beside the Prime, Ratchet cleared away the Energon from the hole. Fresh, molten bluish element began to ooze once more, but Ratchet flicked his wrist revealing a blow torch. He quickly began to torch a piece of spare metal to the side –field repairs, not proper as Ratchet could finish when the NEST team could get Optimus back to the island base. However, the Topkick hovered, accompanied by the pink femme.

His voice rising in a growl, Ironhide smacked Ratchet's shoulder to get the medical officer's attention. The Hummer turned, frustration clear in his optics, and he opened his mouth to speak but Ironhide stopped him with a sheer snarl. "Well? Is Optimus offlined? What is wrong with him, Ratchet?!" There was no mistaking the concern that gripped Ironhide's voice and Ratchet's angry Spark filled with guilt and potential grief. They all felt deeply fearful at the thought of losing their leader once more, but Ratchet knew Ironhide would feel especially guilty as he was the Prime's lieutenant. However, it didn't help when _certain_ Autobots _pressured_ the medic.

"Calm your pistons, Ironhide!" Snapped Ratchet, shrugging away from the stout black Autobot. "Optimus merely went into a self-preservation stasis to keep from dying at the Energon loss. If I can _continue_ my work here, I can bring him to steady. Once at base, I can even make the stasis last only a few days, so please leave-!"

"Boys!" snapped the femme as she watched. Both Autobots, glaring at each other, turned their angry optics to her. Arcce neither flinched nor backed down. She instead gazed at them coolly and collected. "None of this is helping Optimus, and none of this will change anything. Ironhide, calm down, Prime's going to be fine. Ratchet, don't snap at Ironhide for being concerned about his friend as you are," putting her hands on her hips, Arcee shrugged and muttered, half heartedly "You're both acting like Sparklings,"

Ratchet sputtered for a few moments before letting out an aggravated huff and turning back to his leader. Ironhide snorted and muttered a few choice curses in Cybertronian under his breath. Arcce knew that Ironhide was worried not only for Optimus, but for his missing Sparkmate, Chromia. Arcee's sisters, Elita One and Chromia, had gone missing with the twins Mudflap and Skids as they went to answer an Autobot distress signal somewhere on the Eastern American Seaboard. Although Arcce was worried for her sisters, she knew she had to remain focused and calm for not only Optimus Prime, but for his soldiers who were sent into frenzy at the thought of their Prime being killed once more.

Ratchet continued to work as the humans began to clumber in the countryside, raising their voices in worry. Lennox instantly came up to Ironhide, his guardian at one point and yelled up at the weapon's specialist. "Ironhide! Have you seen any signs of Ashley?"

Fear instantly grappled with Arcee's self control. She was among the Autobots who suspected that the young human was the AllSpark converted into human flesh – and the human missing with the Prime injured wasn't a good combination upon the soldiers' already frayed nerves.

Ironhide shook his head. "No, Lennox, I haven't," His optics dawned in horror, and he glanced at Optimus's form. Turning back to the solider, Ironhide continued hesitantly – something that didn't happen too often. "Was she…. Was Ashley with Prime?"

Lennox's eyes widened. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Lennox yelled. "**_Ashley! Ashley, where are you_**?!"Arcee winced at the pain, and fear in Lennox's cry. But only his echoes replied to him, taunting the poor man as Nature cried back his daughter's name with his voice.

**The Warlord's Apprentice**

Optimus couldn't explain the sensations of a stasis lock. He was laying as he had fallen, but all around him, as though the world had no meaning, floated memories; some where his own, some were from those of the Primes past, soothing him with the images of peace between their people. They floated around him, flashing across him – sometimes he could understand them clearly, and other times Optimus might as well have been a ghost floating in the ether. However, something jolted through him as strength suddenly poured through him. His finger twitched, and he groaned as the life seemed to flow through him, echoing through the air like a sigh of relief. The visions grew more relentless and more frequent and incomprehensible. Optimus struggled to control himself and stay as stable as possible as the images grew more alarming. However, as Optimus felt the memories begin to fade and grow more frantic, one stuck in his head – it was an image of Ashley. However, Optimus had never seen her as he saw her in that vision – her eyes blue instead of white and her body surrounded by a shimmering orb, only giving a hint it was there. Her hands were swirling with blue energy as her legs braced against the rubble. However, the more Optimus tried to recall it, he couldn't conjure the image.

He was suddenly blinking as his optics flickered to life – and he wasn't seeing images anymore. Now, he was staring in confusion at the beams of a hangar ceiling, the metal knowingly weaker compared to that of Cybertron's. However, Optimus turned and saw the back of his medic as Ratchet was facing his computers, tapping away furiously at the smaller screen. Optimus tried to sit, urging his systems. However, they let out a shrieking whine in protest and the Prime crashed backwards into the berth, frustration clawing at him for being so weak.

Ratchet spun around, his optics widening in shock as Optimus's metal slammed against the berth: "Primus! You damn near gave me a Spark-attack, Optimus!" although the medic's tone was harsh, there was an unmistakable gleam of relief in Ratchet's optics. He walked over to Optimus, grumbling slightly under his breath. "How do you feel, Optimus?"

Optimus groaned as he once more tried to stand, pushing himself up with greater determination than necessary. However, Ratchet pushed back the Prime's shoulder, hardly moving his friend due to the Prime's superior strength. "Easy, Optimus. You've lost a lot of Energon and were gravelly injured; you need _rest_, old friend,"

Optimus didn't react, merely continuing until he was able to slide his legs over the side of the berth. However, Ratchet pushed on Optimus's shoulder more effectively. "Please, Optimus. Rest!"

Groaning, Optimus didn't move. "How long have I been in stasis?"

Ratchet answered almost instantaneously. "Fifty two hours, forty two minutes, and eight seconds, by my calculations,"

Optimus rose his optics to meet Ratchet's; and both parties were startled by the sheer _worry_ in the Prime's voice: "He has her…."

Ratchet backed away slightly confused. "What? Who has who?"

"Megatron," Optimus nearly snarled the name, "he took Ashley when he ambushed me near the road-"

"WHAT?!" Ratchet burst out. "_Megatron_ _took Ashley_?!" he turned around and began to pace. "Oh, this is just _all we need_! I assumed the fleshling ran off into the country side-" Ratchet began to stutter. He whirled on Optimus, not even making the Prime flinch. "How did he even sneak past the Energon detectors?!"

"Ratchet," Optimus voice was filled with a warning and authority. The medic instantly stiffened to attention. It was the voice Optimus used around the humans to command respect. "You and I both know that Megatron is quite capable of hiding his Energon signature, same as I,"

Ratchet felt himself calm down as his audio receptors absorbed the sound waves, hearing the order to "calm down" deep within the tone. He instantly did so, programmed to obey the Prime's commands. "I see, Optimus…. But still…even a Sparkling could have deduced the fact…."

Optimus sighed. "It's alright, old friend. Anyone could have made the same mistake. However, if anyone is at fault here, it should be me. I promised Ashley I would protect her,"

Ratchet nodded. "As you do all humans,"

Optimus blinked. _Had Ratchet not been able to tell_? "I promised to protect her without saying the words," Optimus continued, his tone suggesting he was implying something.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes; between friends there doesn't have to be words, Optimus,"

Optimus sighed. "No, Ratchet, I _have_ to protect Ashley,"

Ratchet shrugged. "She is of value to either side of-"

"Ratchet, I am _bound_ to protect her as Bumblebee is to Sam," the clipped tone of the Prime suggested that while he was understanding, he was getting a little impatient that his old friend couldn't determine what Optimus was trying to say.

Ratchet froze, his systems stiffening. Letting out whines of alarm, the medic's stance remained the way he was, relaxed as he consoled Optimus Prime. Finally, his optics whirred, and Ratchet tossed back his head, laughing with great mirth. "Oh, Optimus! I think your processor must have gotten damaged! I wasn't even aware you were capable of joking! You almost looked….serious….for a….moment," the medic's voice trailed off as he saw the Prime's optics were hard and serious. Ratchet stepped back, his mouth exposing his dentas. "You're _serious_? Optimus, you….you became the young one's _Guardian_? Are you Spark-raving _mad_?!"

Optimus rose, his optics whirring as if narrowing them. "You know very well that she is important. You are programmed to protect the Prime, and if I deem something or someone worthy, they will become within your jurisdiction to protect,"

Ratchet sneered. "But that _human girl_-"

Optimus's systems whirred angrily and the medic heard his Spark give an angry whine; "_That girl_, Ratchet, is more than meets the eye. She has to be protected,"

Ratchet snorted, still unconvinced. "You and I both know that isn't the reason you bonded to her, Optimus," he growled, his voice low.

Optimus didn't flinch, rather he stood, commanding respect; he was the Prime. Although that title came with great purpose and burden, there was still a demand of respect to the bearer of the title. "That, Ratchet, is _none_ of your concern," Optimus's voice was low and filled with a careful warning.

However, before the medic could say anything, a bang of metal on metal filled the air, as Lennox came bursting into Ratchet's med bay. The med bay had two entrances for humans, the lower level should Ratchet require assistance or if they needed to be wheeled in for help from the doc, or the overlaying catwalk attached to the upper wall of the medical bay to have briefings with the Cybertronian chief medic. The lieutenant colonel used the upper catwalk, glaring warily at Optimus through his brown eyes.

Lennox stopped short a few feet into the length of the walk, and leaned on the railing with his hands. "You, big guy," he said, motioning for Optimus to come to him. Feeling strength returning to his limbs, Optimus complied with the much smaller human.

Lennox lowered his head, as he waited, Optimus not even showing the slightest emotion. That was normal. Looking up, Lennox met Optimus's optic with his eyes. "What happened out there, Optimus?" Lennox asked. His voice was low, and Optimus could hear the soldier physically struggling with rage, with a need – the need to protect his family. Optimus hesitated, unsure of how the human would react. In all his years spent with the humans, Optimus had learned he couldn't always predict what they would do; they had their own free will as much as any Cybertronian. Maybe even more so, considering the fleshing beings had no strict programming

"Optimus, please. Tell me what happened to my daughter," Lennox said, his voice low and pleading.

Ratchet cut in before his leader could reply; "You know she isn't your daughter, Lennox,"

Lennox slapped his hands on the metal pole in anger. "To hell with her being one of those…_things_! To hell with blood tests, to tell with DNA! I raised her from a _baby_ Ratchet! She's my child as much as Annabelle was!"

Optimus raised a hand, and silence fell. Lennox turned his angry eyes to Optimus's and the Prime could still see a desperate hope clinging in the human's eyes. Optimus sighed, his systems whining and his Spark keened softly at the horrible memory.

_"Decepticon!" he replied, looking around for the source of the blast. _

_"No duh!" Ashley snapped. "But what I mean is how did they – Optimus! Watch out!" she screamed as a tank like shape charged from the farmland and onto the road. It transformed rapidly, revealing a silvery, gray body, his red optics filled with the depths of hatred and his head triangular and cold. _

_Optimus gritted his teeth. He hesitated for a moment, and then Ashley looked down sharply as her seatbelt was snapped out of place. "Jump!" Optimus shouted, and his holoform disappeared. The truck began to shift, and Ashley didn't waste any time. She leaped just as her seat disappeared into Optimus and he used the momentum of his driving to slam full force into the titan, sending them both rolling. Ashley herself landed in the field, her own body rolling down the ditch, her ears screaming as the Prime slammed into the Decepticon. _

_Her hand stung, the injured one, but she didn't stop. Once she slowed in her rolling, she flipped over into a crouch and ran deeper into the field, hoping the growth would hide her from the battling figures. _

_Optimus growled and pushed out with his legs, kicking the Decepticon away from him. The Cybertronian flipped in the air, and dug his claws into the tar, his other arm back as if to strike and his knees bracing against the ground. Optimus stood, his knees bent and he snapped his right wrist, forming his fiery sword. _

_"Megatron!" he snarled at the Decepticon. _

_"Long time no see, Prime!" Megatron said, all but sneering a roar at him. He lunged for Optimus and Optimus dodged as Megatron's own silver blade sliced through the space he once was. Megatron continued his swing, forcing Optimus to side step. As Megatron sent his free fist towards his nemesis, Optimus stabbed out with his sword, aiming for Megatron's stomach. The Decepticon had no choice but to leap back and dodge. Megatron then spun as he moved back towards Optimus, slamming a high roundhouse kick into Prime's chest, causing the Autobot to fly backwards. Optimus landed in the field, spraying up dust, and as his systems unjarred themselves, Megatron appeared in the air, his sword hand drawn back to stab into Optimus's Spark. _

_Fury and centuries of experience aided the Prime and he rolled, crouching out of it and leaping for Megatron as he landed, slamming himself into the Decepticon's waist. Megatron grabbed the Prime back the back and tossed him a good few hundred yards. Optimus crashed and instantly leaped into a crouch. _

_Megatron stood and laughed into the sky. "Peace, Optimus," he growled mockingly in that silky tone of his. "I merely want the girl; Grindor's permanent memory bank revealed your greatest surprise to me," he snickered evilly. _

_Optimus narrowed his optics. "You don't want her!" he snapped. "You want to kill her, or worse, force her into a living death by serving you!" he spat the last word as he lunged. Fury gave the Prime strength as he drove himself at his enemy, certain that he was going right back to the Pit hole he had sent Megatron into at Chicago's siege. Megatron dodged and tried to drive his elbow down upon Optimus to trap the Prime, but Optimus twisted and snagged Megatron's ankle, sending the titan into the farm field and sending up a spray of grass and dirt. _

_Ashley stumbled as Optimus's and Megatron's battle came dangerously close to her hiding spot. As Optimus punched his elbow into Megatron's face, sending reddish Energon flying, Optimus turned and then drove his sword into Megatron's side. The Decepticon's eyes widened, and he gave something close to a lion's snarl as he shoved his claws into Optimus's shoulder and ripped off the precious metal. Optimus retracted his sword, but Megatron stuck out his sword arm and shot his cannon into Optimus's chest. Parts flew and Energon splattered the air. Optimus's Energon. Ashley screamed wordlessly for her friend, and Megatron looked around as her cry pierced the air. Optimus threw himself once more at Megatron, stabbing his sword up Megatron's chest towards his neck, but for some reason, the Prime couldn't find the Decepticon's Spark. He wrenched out of Megatron and wa about to pull back, but the Decepticon turned faster than the eye, or optic, could follow. There was a sickening sound of screeching metal, and Ashley cried out for the Prime once more. Megatron had taken his sword and stabbed it into the Prime's navel, clearly furious at his own wound with Energon pouring from it. The Prime let out a strangled groan, and Ashley's eyes widened in horror as the sword of the Decepticon leader poked out Optimus's back. _

_"Optimus!" she shrieked in fear, her power somehow amplifying her voice. Optimus's metal hand, the one she saw facing her, tightened and Megatron retracted his sword as Optimus shoved the bot back. Optimus then turned, cutting another wound into Megatron's chest and then his free hand morphed into a cannon and he shot at Megatron's wounded chest, pushing the Decepticon through the air. _

_Megatron stumbled as he landed, and then he rushed Optimus, sending a kick for Optimus's face, when Ashley's mind's eyes flashed. _

_Optimus's face guard shattered, one of his optics was all but crushed. A scream of concern and pain tore from her lips, her voice ragged from her earlier shout, deepening her voice as she cried out his name. Megatron's kick sent Optimus stumbling, and he was blasted in the chest, sending him flying towards Ashley. He spat out some metal, his back to Megatron. He stood, and suddenly a silver sword was thrust through his chest. The flash returned, and nothing seemed to have changed, picking up exactly where Ashley had seen them end. _

_Optimus dodged the kick barely and garbbed Megatron's ankle, and send his elbow into the Decepticon's kneecap, severing some cervos. Megatron bowed his spin towards the blow, and Optimus raised his cannons and shot at Megatron's face. Megatron's head rolled with the blow and Optimus let go of the Decepticon's injured leg, and punched him in the back, sending him into the field and falling face first – only inches away from Ashley. Megatron's optics locked with her eyes, and he smiled evilly. Ashley struggled to stand, but Megatron already had his metal claws wrapped around the human, and she cried out in fear. Optimus, who was charging, widened his optics, and dug his feet into the ground, spraying dirt into the air. He braced himself and then looked at Megatron's captive, his optics wide and full of fear. Megatron laughed. _

_"Ah, so this is the girl who attacked Grindor!" he laughed, his voice showing his twisted glee. "Thank you Optimus, for bringing her right to me!" _

_"Megatron, put her down," the Prime said, his voice lacking nothing short of a death threat. "Her fight isn't with you-"_

_"That is where you are wrong, Prime," Megatron almost purred with triumph. "If she is with you, then she has already declared herself Autobot status," Megatron smiled and squeezed, digging his sharp fingers into Ashley's flesh. Ashley screamed as she felt her blood seep onto this Cybertronian's fingers. _

_Megatron laughed, and Optimus, roaring a challenge, tackled him, forcing the Decepticon to let go of the human; Ashley went flying, her clothes cut and her cuts bleeding. She slammed head first into a tree and slumped amongst its roots. Optimus then turned to Megatron, but the leader of the Decepticons threw a punch to Optimus's face and stabbed his sword into Optimus's chest, his other hand ripping out some of Optimus's side. Megatron twisted his sword, tearing the veins and systems just grazing Optimus's Spark. Optimus was paralyzed with the pain as he slumped against Megatron, his optics wide. "Ah, Optimus, I could kill you right now, if I so wished," Megatron hissed. He shoved his sword deeper into Prime's body, his own claws beginning to dig into the metal. "However, that wouldn't be satisfying, and I have to collect my prize," Megatron yanked the sword from Optimus's chest, flicking it to clear it of access Energon. Optimus fell to one knee, his hand clutching at the wound, hoping to stifle the Energon flow. _

_Megatron smiled and walked around Optimus. He scooped up the human as she lifted her head. "Optimus?" she said. Her eyes widened, but they were strangely unable to focus and seemed cloudy. _

_Optimus turned towards her, and changed his hands into swords, both of them. Megatron's back was to the Prime, and he charged, roaring his rage. Megatron spun, and slammed his fist into Optimus's face, the Prime's body swerving with the impact. Optimus crashed into the dirt. Megatron let out a laugh. _

_"Take one last look, Optimus. You've just lost!" Megatron's thrusters powered up and the Prime looked up, reaching for the human._

_She reached for him as well, her strange eyes filled with tears. _

_"Help!" she screamed, her voice filled with pain, worry, fear, desperation and her voice echoed in the Prime's audio receptors."Help!" she screamed once more, stilling reaching for him. Ashley's tears trailed in the air and he wished he could fly, as his optics began to dim. He felt his power shutting down and he fell into the dirt. He desperately wished to get up, to give chase, but his wounds….his Energon and energy were fading all too quickly. The last thing he remembered before going into a self preservation stasis was hearing his name, echoing powerfully across the sky like thunder:_

_"OPTIMUS! DON'T GIVE UP, PLEASE!"_

_With darkness drowning him in its greeting, Ashley's cry for him echoed painfully in his Spark. One thought dominated Optimus Prime's mind just as he slowly shut down, drowning out even the pain: I failed. _

_ "OPTIMUS! I NEED YOU!"_

_And then, there was nothing left to give. Optimus Prime knew nothing, as his powerful, exhausted systems shut down. _

Lennox's eyes were wide as Optimus recounted the tale. The Prime's Spark seemed to wail at the memory, but luckily, it's cry was soft, and only felt by its bearer. However, the NEST soldier clutched his head and backed up against the wall as he tried to understand. Optimus spoke, his voice distressed and grave. "I'm so sorry, Lennox. This entire situation is my fault. But I promise you, I will find Ashley," the Prime paused, waiting for the human to make eye contact with him once more. He did, and brown met blue. Optimus continued. "I swear it on my Spark,"

**The Warlord's Apprentice**

The Autobot femme let out a piercing shriek, shattering the air as the _pain_ shot through her. Her sister, strapped to the walls as she was, shouted out, her voice filled with fear. "Please! Stop! Chromia honestly doesn't know the information! Please, don't hurt her again!"

Lifting her head weakly, but her optics narrowed in total malice, Chromia regarded her torturer. The young human's own blue eyes were cold, calculating, and devoid of mercy or any kindness of the sort. It was strange to see her eyes in such that way, as Chromia found herself enjoying the human when she seemed happier, laughing. Her blonde hair should have been a giveaway as to whom the child was, but her actions didn't meet Chromia's knowledge of the fleshling.

That voice then filled, the air, restricting the human once again. "Rapture, retract from her mind…slowly, painfully. We shall give them until sunrise…. And then we shall see if they are willing to talk, or to meet you in the battle of power once more,"

With a nod, the human continued to glare at Chromia as she retreated from the femme's mind; the feeling was similar to that of a sword being pulled through Chromia's forehead, and the femme shuddered and let out an agonizing moan as her mind became hers once more. "Why are you doing this?" the blue femme panted to the human. "You always helped Optimus," she breathed weakly.

The human smiled coldly. "Optimus wanted me _dead_, you stupid Autobot," she hissed. Then came that chuckle, so full of evil intent it sent shivers of rage through both Elita One and Chromia.

"Tell, them, Rapture, what I told you,"

Rapture nodded again. "Yes, my liege," she crossed her arms. "I am Rapture, the promised one to Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. He saved my life when I was a child, and kept me from harm from the evil Optimus Prime, whom you serve,"

"Tell them what you remember beyond four days ago, because of the Prime's actions,"

Rapture clenched her jaw, and her eyes alighted with that white, raw energy. "Because of him, I remember _nothing_," her chilling hiss filled, and the air, and Chromia's optics widened.

Ashley was brainwashed?

**Well! There ya go! The Prologue! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I know that this is very unsatisfactory, but remember, THIS prologue is picking up almost immediately after Book One: the AllSpark Reborn. For those wondering, yes, the Books are named after the "titles" for lack of a better term, of what Ashley becomes. She IS the AllSpark Reborn, and she is becoming the Warlord's (Megatron) Apprentice (RAPTURE).**

**Spoilers : There WILL BE A BOOK THREE! :D if book two has a good turnout that is….**

**But OH NOEZZZ! ASHLEY HAS LOST HER MEMORY?! UH OH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! Lol, don't worry guys, the feely part is gonna die down a little; this prologue is just showing the short-term effects of Ashley's abduction, and how it affected the Autobots and NEST. As well as how Megatron took to her. Yes, Rapture (Ashley's amnesiac persona) believes that she is in love with Megatron. Yes, Optimus is Ashley's guardian as Bumblebee is to Sam. Yes, you will find out why (I THINK, AT LEAST) Mikeala and Sam broke up. Yes, some part of Rapture still remembers Optimus. In fact, the next chapter, you will see all that she has from her past. : ) **

**….leave a review and you guys will find out faster! : ) Ps. PLEASE, IF YOU FOLLOWED/FAVORITED BOOK ONE, DO SO HERE AS WELL AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TOO, OR I WON'T UPDATE AS QUICKLY.**


	2. Living Dreams

**FINALLY. THIS IS FINALLY FINISHED! CHAPTER ONE! Please, forgive me for the slow as heck update, but I'm working on TONS of other projects. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Transformers, only Rapture/Ashley. **

Sighing, Ratchet settled his elbows upon the gigantic work table he was given. It has been over three weeks since Ashley went missing. He missed the small things from her all too brief living with the Autobots.  
Signs were everywhere of NEST missing the blonde human.  
Lennox disappearing into her room as if she would appear there sleeping.  
The Twins teasing Sideswipe about his fight with the human.  
Ironhide making snarky comments, and waiting for a teenage reply or back up.  
Even Galloway had changed, but not for the worse. He seemed happier that she was missing, although he had admitted, begrudgingly, that she in the clutches of their enemy was horrible.  
The one who was worst of though, was her guardian. Optimus was slowly losing himself in his worry for the girl. He often would accompany Lennox into the girl's room, sitting on her bed as if her meager belongings could give even the slightest hint as to where she was. He often would turn, as if looking for her smile or as if haring her laughter on some faint wind. The Prime never realized how deeply he was affected by his connection to this human girl.  
The medic sighed and looked to his left, seeming the empty human sized cot; the last place where Ashley had slept. It was messy, her sheets wrinkles from her last slumber, the blanket half on the bed, half not. Often in, his frustration, Ratchet would turn to that bed, feeling as if the messiness of the sheets were the things at fault for his anger. He would approach it, trying to strengthen his resolve to make it, but he just couldn't.  
She was only there for about a week, and she had left a mark on them all.

~The Warlord's Apprentice~

Optimus sighed in frustration as he drove swiftly around the island, his wheels just carrying him around Diego Garcia as if he was trying to run from the memory of the blonde human. Optimus shook himself, his engines revving angrily as if he could shake her memory out of his neural cluster. Every shadow he saw seemed to be hers, laughing an echoing memory. Optimus growled as he slowed and parked, staring at the smoldering remains of the facility where Ashley had accidentally killed those scientists.  
Optimus sighed. _You forgot your shadows, and your memories, Ashley._ he thought. _I wish you could hear me._ He sighed, and settled down for a recharge, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep back at base where reminders of his charge's visit would be everywhere.

~The Warlord's Apprentice~

The stars themselves are from whence they came. The human looked up, still marveling at the distance between her and those little dots of light. This human, although looking like every other, with her long flowing blonde hair hanging in limp curls, and smooth, tanish skin, and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing ripped jeans, a ragged yellow shirt, and hiking boots. However, her eyes, were incredibly empty, as if searching the violet sky for answers she would never find.  
Looking down, she took a crumpled an ripped piece of paper from her pocket, looking at the handwriting.  
_Just a little somethin' for all you're…. Everything's better with back..gro…. music….Stay safe, wherever B…takes you. – E_ The words were faded and some words had come off completely, but the young human knew that someone out there was missing her. It couldn't be her friends, nor her beloved – they were the ones who had rescued her. She then glanced at the small, iPod Nano strapped to her wrist, in her favorite shade of green. She folded the piece of paper delicately, and slipped it back into her pocket, brushing the money also within her jeans. Those were with her as well, telling the humans that someone was trying to protect her, and they had to send her somewhere.  
_Maybe one of Megatron's human allies?_  
Sighing, she dropped head sadly, her eyes half closing in misery. Although she was sitting atop a steel cargo locker, the size of a truck's trailer, the young human knew her friend wouldn't approve of her being there alone. She quickly turned, and jumped down from the large cargo locker, the only height she had ever known in her seaside port home. Landing lightly on the pavement, the girl smiled wickedly as she turned, grabbing a small metal coated throat as she slammed it against the Locker, a loud bang ringing through the air. The thin, and reedy little scout squeaked. The girl glared at the silver human sized robot.  
"Frenzy, did he send you out here?" She asked, her gentle voice cold with malice.  
The little Decepticon hissed in disdain. "He lost you once; do you really think that he would risk that again?"  
The girl rolled her eyes. "If anything, our Lord Megatron is also at fault for such a feat; because he didn't protect me, Optimus Prime took everything I am!"  
Frenzy snarled, trying to find the courage within his processors to claw at this insolent human. "Never speak of Lord Megatron in such a way, toots!"  
The girl bared her own teeth in a snarl, her eyes suddenly illuminating the darkness as they began to glow pure white. "Remember your place around me, scout!" She hissed before throwing him to the side, only moving her arm as she glared at the spot he once was. Frenzy wheezed, gazing at her uncertainly. The human turned, her eyes still angry, but the glow had vanished. "I don't like the fact he sent you out here after me. But, I will return with you as he is my friend," her fists clenched tightly. "But if you ever, _ever_ misplace yourself around me again, I will not hesitate to rip you processor, by processor,"  
Frenzy glared at her, getting to his feet. "This way, _Rapture_," he hissed her name. Rapture clenched her fists, but followed the silver Decepticon obediently. They wound through a maze of the cargo lockers, seemingly to disappear into the night's hissing canopy.  
Turning into a warehouse, Rapture;s features visibly softened as she regarded the hunched, silver form in the middle of the warehouse. The narrow and cruel face turned, his red optics as soft as they could get when he regarded the human. Rapture smiled and ran for him, throwing her arms around his ankle.  
"Lord Megatron," she greeted tenderly. Megatron chuckled faintly, and used one claw to roughly stroke her back.  
"Hello, my fragile one," he rumbled softly. "I was growing worried," he said.  
Rapture smiled broadly at him, obviously pleased with his words, but Frenzy couldn't sense any worry truly in Megatron's voice. The silver scout hissed and stalked away, passing Starscream on the way out.  
Rapture spoke, her voice bright and kind, completely different from how she addressed Frenzy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to see the stars again. I was trying to find the star that is Cybertron," she lied smoothly. Megatron never knew when his most faithful servant lied to him, but Rapture felt that they were called the Decepticons for a reason, so there was no harm in it.  
Megatron chuckled maliciously. "Rapture, you could search for eons, but you will never find it by the stars. Stars are too bright to keep track of; Cybertron is now a black star, never shining as it spins through space,"  
Rapture tilted her head curiously. "My Lord, why would it want to be a dark star when it could be shining endlessly?"  
Megatron growled. "Because, my pupil, the light can often deceive us. The stars you see? Half of them aren't even shining anymore; the light is still travelling from them to us from space. Their light only wants us to believe they are there, shining for us. Cybertron however, finds no use in lying about it's light; it is dead, and so has its shimmer thus perished. That is why, Rapture, you can never trust those who say they fight for the light,"  
Rapture nodded. "Yes, and the light hurts as well,"  
Megatron tipped his head curiously. "Why do you say that?" he asked carefully.  
"Because, stepping into the sunlight hurts the eyes, and the burns upon my skin are from the sun, not the moon," she replied.  
Megatron smiled. "That's good, Rapture. Starscream will take you to your sleep, ok?"  
Rapture's sad eyes filled, as if they were trying to affect Megatron. "Please? I don't get to spend time with you, and you're my Sparkmate, right?" she quickly grabbed at one of his fingers, and wrapped her arms delicately around it, pressing her warm cheek against the cold, unforgiving metal. "I want to see you more," she begged slightly.  
Megatron didn't even sigh, he just slightly narrowed his eyes at Rapture. "We will spend some time together soon, I promise," he said, little emotion within his dark voice. "Now, do as I command," he roughly pulled his finger away from the girl. Rapture sighed, and began to walk away. Megatron himself lurched to his feet, groaning as he tried to stand on the crippled side of his body.  
Rapture whirled when the metal screeched harshly. "Master," she gasped softly, her hands flying to her gaping mouth, her eyes wide with fear and pain.  
Megatron snarled. "I did not ask for your pity! Now _leave_!" he roared, getting frustrated with the human for not obeying him.  
Rapture's eyes widened in terror and she nodded, sprinting past Starscream. The Seeker Decepticon glanced after the human, knowing she would wait outside the warehouse. Turnign back to Megatron, he helped his master to his feet wordlessly. Megatron grunted an unappreciative thanks, but did not protest.  
"Does she remember anything?" the Warlord growled.  
Starscream shakes his head. "She often mumbles Prime's name in her sleep, btu when asked about it, she gets mad at the accusation of dreaming of the Prime," Starscream felt little emotion, something about his current situation confusing him. He never could place his fingers on it, so he was surprisingly obedient to Megatron as of late.  
Mgeatron nodded. "Good. Watch her again, and make her recite what I've told her of her past. The less her brain tries to remember, the more obedient she'll be to me,"  
Starscream nodded, and turned without a word to collect the poor, terrified human femme.

~The Warlord's Apprentice~

Starscream's red optics held no emotion for the small human as she reluctantly climbed onto the threadbare mattress. She glared at him breiefly before turning her back to him as she settled down to sleep. Starscream shrugged and settled down himself, keeping careful guard overt the human.  
Rapture sighed as she settled onto the bare mattress, pulling a small brown blanket to her in an attempt to warm herself. Finally, she curled up, the blanket pulled to her chin and her body relaxed as she slipped into slumber, her eyelids glowing as her eyes began to light behind them. Slicing into her dream, Rapture was surrounded by the whiteness of her world. Nothing was around her, and she heard a faint whisper.  
_Wake up. Awake and remember_  
Rapture began to glance around as the voice began to grow, multiplying. Rapture began to run, as if she could escape the voices. She kept looking up and around, trying to find the source of the voices. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her. Spinning around, her blonde hair flying, she saw a man. He was speaking, mumbling to himself.  
"Hello?" she called to him.  
The man's head shot up, and he turned around, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You," he breathed. "You're alive! You're okay!" he ran forward, sweeping her into his arms, as he hugged her powerfully. Rapture didn't do anything, too confused at what he had said.  
He pulled away, grabbing her shoulders. "Are you okay? Has Megatron hurt you?"  
Rapture's eyes widened in horror. "_Hurt_ me?! Of course not! Lord Megatron would never harm me!"  
The man's brows furrowed, and Rapture finally got a good look at him. He had sweeping, chocolate brown hair, and electric blue eyes, the startling opposite of Lord Megatron's own red optics. A faint scar traced the eye of the man's face, and his strong body was covered by black jeans, a red shirt and blue jacket. Dog tags hung from his neck, one of them bearing a strange symbol that resembled a strong face on it.  
"Who are you?" she asked, completely comfused. This man seemed familiar…but she didn't recognize him.

**Please leave a review, just click that button below, and let me know what you think! The more reviews, the faster I update! Thanks guys!**


End file.
